The Promise
The Promise takes place one year after the events of Truth Against the Deadly Sins so Gemini nor the previous villains will be included. This story will includes areas from the games and Archie comics. More characters will be introduced in this. One more story will be created after this one to end off the Truth Trilogy. Lastly, I will finish Truth Against the Deadly Sins, however I really wanted to work on this one. Main Characters Truth the Cat: An artificially created cat who promised to continue forward despite his objections so he could see Gemini once again. Ghale the Bengal Tiger: A tiger with a grudge against G.U.N for the mass murder of his clan and a man who can't let go of old traditions. Soul the Tibetan Wolf: A brilliant general and strategist who puts his people before him. He fights for noble causes but still shows mercy to others. Maderu the Dhole: A progressive who goes against the ideals of Ghale. A fiery spirit who wishes to lead his clan into glory. Aqua the Cat: A young cat who has abandoned his team and refuses to accept anyone into his life. He is truly afraid of bringing harm to people, but will fight if needed. Regret the Wolverine: A wandering soul who has felt no happiness up until he met Truth, unfortunately something seems to be troubling him. Willis the Fox: A noble knight that met with a terrible fate. An experiment to infuse him with elemental powers caused him to snap and destroy the kingdom he swore to protect. The Beginning An announcement was played within the train. "This is our final stop. Welcome to Station Square ladies and gentlemen." The announcement was heard all over the train. A white cat with long blonde hair was sitting next to a dark gray wolverine who was sleeping. The train stopped at the station and everyone exited the train. The cat woke up the sleeping wolverine and they got off together. The wolverine stretched his legs and arms. "We've been riding that thing for hours, my body is super sore." He said. The wolverine walked out of the station with the cat. "Truth where are we heading to?" "Don't know," Truth said. "But not knowing is part of the nomadic lifestyle. We just go where we want, no worrying about anything else." Regret looked around and spotted an amusement park not far from where they were. "Hey Truth, what is that place." He pointed towards the amusement park. "That's Twinkle Park," Truth replied. "I've heard that it's a popular destination for young couples. You wanna go there?" "No, I was just curious. Let's continue." The two of them wander around the city killing time until the next train leaves. They're hoping to arrive at a port town in order to take a ship to Spagonia. There was no real reason to head there but Regret wanted to see the huge clock tower. Regret passes by a small shop and sees a small snow globe through the glass window. "Truth can I buy that snow globe?" Truth walks next to Regret to look at the snow globe that he was referring to. "Sure," Truth said. He hands Regret the pouch with money in it. Regret walks into the store and buys it. He walks back out and puts the snow globe in his backpack. "Ready to go?" Asked Truth. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion a few blocks in front of them. A large crowd of people ran away as about 15 Mobians armed with weapons plundered the surrounding buildings. "That's not good. Let's go Regret!" Shouted Truth. "We gotta drive those guys outta town!" Truth ran towards the mobians. Regret was right behind him and Regret drew out his dagger. Meanwhile, Truth stopped in front of a couple of them and created a spear out of concrete using his powers. The two mobians took notice and their blades clashed with one another. Truth struck one of them down with his spear. Regret was still fighting his opponent. In a short few moments, Regret defeated his foe. The two of them fought off the rest striking them down with slight ease. In a few minutes they were all defeated, although something big was heading their way. The ground shook and the quakes got stronger and stronger each second. A metal walker with mounted machine guns stopped in front of them. "Be on your guard!" Truth said. "No need to worry bro," Regret said confidently. "Alright here we go!" Truth casted both Cancer and Taurus to improve Regret's physical strength and defense. Truth casted Virgo to improve his stamina and Sagittarius to increase his speed. Regret jumped into the air and stabbed his dagger into the cockpit. The walker shook Regret off and he hit the ground. "You okay Regret?" "I'm fine," Regret answered. With lightning fast speed, Truth struck the walker in the leg disabling it. Regret copies Truth and strikes another leg. The walker collapses and exposes the cockpit. "Now's our chance!" Regret said as he attacked it using his pyrokinesis. Truth meanwhile, attacked the cockpit with his spear. "This is way too easy!" Truth said with a smirk. Finally, the walker started to malfunction and the two of them backed up. The walker exploded and the fight has ended. "And I was just getting started," said Truth. "Where the hell are the authorities at?" "Who cares?" said Regret. "Let's leave before it gets even more dangerous." "Yeah, let's go." The two of them continued through the city trying to leave. While on the road Truth wondered who those were that they fought. They finally reached the outskirts of Station Square after an hour. Attack on the Kingdom of Autumn A light gray wolf appears with three decorated officers walk through the streets appearing to be in a hurry. Fighters from the Kingdom of Acorn have invaded the south of Autumn. The Kingdom of Acorn and Autumn have had a long history of conflicting due to them trying to spread their own culture and influence. The.